


Problamatic MCYT oneshots!

by someones_side



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Bottom TommyInnit, Bottom Tubbo, Consensual Underage Sex, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Smut, Hair-pulling, Multi, Riding, Sir Kink, Smut, Sugar Daddy Eret, Tags May Change, Teasing, Throne Sex, TommyInnit is a brat, Top Tubbo | Toby Smith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28249110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someones_side/pseuds/someones_side
Summary: what it says on the tin
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo/Eret (video blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit
Comments: 26
Kudos: 343





	1. Table of contents/RQ info

**Author's Note:**

> CWs for this chap: tubbo acts disinterested in tommy, underage sex, and degrading!
> 
> also! please don't leave hate comments. i'll just delete them, i won't stop writitng this shit. but i understand not wanting it on ur TL, so no character tags!

**Completed**

CHAPTER 1 - tubbo/Tommy, degration

CHAPTER 2 - tubbo/eret, sugar daddy eret, fluffy smut

**WIPs**

Chapter 3 - tubbo/Tommy, webcam sex, edging

Chapter 4 - tubbo/tommy, Tommy being put in his place

Chapter 5 - niki/schlatt, public sex, niki being exposed as a spy

**i will NOT write**  
\- scat kinks  
\- underage with characters 14 or below  
\- m-preg  
\- incest

 **i MIGHT write**  
\- rape/non-con (it depends on the prompt + characters)  
\- weapon-play (depends on the characters)

**i WILL to** **write**

\- pretty much anything else

 **please INCLUDE in ur RQ**  
\- kinks you want  
\- kinks you dont want  
\- characters/pairings  
\- basic plot


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CWs for this chap: tubbo acts disinterested in tommy, underage sex, and degrading!

Tommy left out a moan like a bitch in heat as he palmed at his cock, already hard in between his thighs, vibrating plug just barely brushing up against his prostate. Tubbo just scoffed at their boyfriend's noises from across his room at his desk, like they weren't the one causing them. "Can't you wait? I have to finish homework,"

"You-" Tommy adjusted his hips, rubbing his thighs together, Tubbo's soft bed under him, "You've been teasing me for the past hour, you  _ can't- _ "

The look Tubbo sends Tommy shuts him up quick, a mix of annoyed and downright dominating, "Can't what? Last time I checked,  _ Tommy _ , you weren't the one in charge here," The blonde's breath quickens, but he shuts down a smile when he sees his partner's pants tenting. 

Tommy really,  _ really _ , couldn't resist bratting, and if he knew what was best for him, he would've shut up a long time ago, "Last time I checked," Tubbo stood up, and started walking toward Tommy, who tried to ignore his heart jumping to his throat as Tubbo latched their lips to his neck, sucking a hickey into it, "I- I wasn't the only one into it," The teen had to choke back a yelp when Tubbo gripped his hair by the roots and pulled. 

"What did you just say to me?" When all Tommy could do was let out a few broken moans, Tubbo spat at him, "Whore, all it takes is me pullin' your hair and you melt,"

"'m not  _ melting _ , I just want you to fuck me!" Tommy inhaled sharply when Tubbo shoved their knee into his crotch, "Fffuck-"

Tubbo took advantage of his open mouth to shove their pointer and index fingers into Tommy's mouth, who immediately started sucking on them, "You didn't even have to be asked… maybe some of my lessons are finally getting through yer fuckin' skull. Good boy," 

Tommy moaned around his partner's fingers at the praise, and Tubbo smiled, making their voice go sickly sweet, "You like that don't you? Being my good boy? My whore? You just need to be shut up to remember how to be good, maybe I should invest in a gag..." 

As soon as Tubbo takes their fingers out of Tommy's mouth, he started babbling, barely even realizing his partner's hand was fucking his plug in and out of him, " _ Please _ fuck me, I promise I'll stop bratting,  _ please _ ,"

Tubbo pulls out the plug in Tommy's ass, who whines at the loss, only to gasp out a moan when his partner inserts three fingers into him, "Mmm-! Promise I'm stretched-  _ promise _ , pleasseee fuck me, I'll be so good for you, so-  _ so _ good,"

The brunette only laughs, of a sadistic sort, when they hear Tommy's begging. "Awe… don't pretend you wanna make  _ me _ feel good. You're just a slut, just needs to be filled up, aren't you?" They scowl when Tommy just moans, not responding, and grip his hair again, yanking his head to bare his neck,"I asked you a question, whore," they say, before biting down.

" _ Yes _ \- Yesyesyes, i'mma fuckin' slut, just need'a to be filled-  _ please _ fill me up with your cock I need it- need it so bad  _ please _ " His hips buck when Tubbo's fingers leave him, and a loud whine leaves his mouth. 

"Well… since you asked so nicely," Tommy didn't get a chance to say anything before he was manhandled onto his partner's lap, immediately being stuffed full of Tubbo's cock, who paused for a few moments, letting the blonde get used to the slight stretch of Tubbo's member inside of him, filling him up  _ perfectly _ . "You don't even have anything to say do you? Bet you don't even have enough room in your head for that, all you needed was to be dicked down,"

Tommy grinded back on Tubbo, who took this as an invitation to thrust their hips up, deeper into him. "Shit- please Tubbo, so full-" He let the brunette prop up his knees to get a better angle as they thrusted up slowly, looking for Tommy's prostate.

When they brushed up against the bundle of nerves, Tommy nearly screamed, " _ There _ \- god  _ right there please _ -" Tubbo laughed, and leaned over to bite at his neck, speeding up their thrusts, angling them just right to hit his prostate every time. 

The noises Tommy gasped out were like music to Tubbo's ears, his little gasps and moans only served to make their cock twitch inside Tommy. Their room was filled with moans, and the lewd sound of skin slapping on skin. 

"Close- so close, Tubbo,  _ please, _ " Tommy's thighs were shaking, loud moans falling out of his mouth. He could barely hold his hips up, relying on his partner's bruising grip to spear him on their cock repetitively.

Tubbo grips Tommy's hair again, pulling his hair up to see his face, eyes unfocused and tear tracks on his cheeks, "Then cum for me," Tubbo's hand goes down to stroke Tommy to his climax. It didn't take long for him to spill over, a sharp cry coming from Tommy when he did.

Tubbo let out a low groan, fucking Tommy through his orgasam. They start rutting into the blonde harsher, chasing their own release. When they finally fill their boyfriend with their cum, Tubbo lets out a gasping moan, "S' good Toms, s' good for me,"

They pulled out of Tommy, who whined at the stimulation, and grabbed a rag they had on their bedside table. Tubbo kissed Tommy gently as he wiped off the cum on their bodies, "We need'a to take a shower, Toms,"

"Five minutes?" Tommy's voice was hoarse, and Tubbo smiled, kissing his nose.

"Fine, five minutes,"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WAAAA THIS WAS SO SOFT AND FUN TO WRITE
> 
> Tubbo is trans in this one, words for his parts include: clit, hole, folds. His chest isn't mentioned outside of him wearing a binder

Eret didn't know how it started. 

At first it was just to help out Tubbo, the teen needed a roof over his head, maybe some clothes and knickknacks here and there. It's not like Eret was hurting for the cash. Then, well, the king just needed company. Their castle was big, bigger than necessary, bigger than they could fill on their own. The long and short of it was they were lonely, and Tubbo's positive energy filling up the castle was too bright to pass up.

And everytime Tubbo smiled at them, Eret's life became that much better. So hell, who could blame them when they couldn't help but shower the teen in all the riches of their kingdom. Paying for every whim the boy had, be it his bee farm, or making sure Tubbo was dripping in gold. 

Eret loved the boy, they really fucking did. They loved his smile, and his passion for the people around him. How no matter what happened, Tubbo would be stupidly optimistic about it. Eret tried their hardest to push down the fluttery feeling that burst in their chest whenever Tubbo's smile popped up in their vision, eyes sparking whenever he talked about his bees, or the garden he tends to. 

Eret knew it was wrong, to love the boy as much as they did, they weren't stupid. It was wrong how they came in their gasping moans while Tubbo was asleep in the room over, imagining the boy choking on his dick, tears streaming down his face.

…  _ Shit _ . Just at the thought of Tubbo, lips wrapped around his member and ruined, Eret's dick half-hard against their trousers. They shifted their hips, exhaling sharply at the movement. Their breath caught, and cock twitched, when they thought of someone  _ Tubbo _ walking in on them like this, hard and needy.

Looking around to make sure none of their guards were in the room, Eret shoved their pants and underwear off, starting to stroke themself to full hardness. If they couldn't have Tubbo pinned beneath them, their hand was the next best choice.

Eret's little whimpers and grunts alerted the only person around, Tubbo. They didn't notice when his head poked through the throne room doors, and didn't see the grin that spread across the teen's face when he realized what he was doing. He's been waiting  _ months _ to get his eyes on Eret like this. Tubbo feels himself start to get wetter, rubbing his thighs together, eyes looking at Eret through the door.

When Eret's hips thrust up, they moaned out Tubbo's name, who felt like he could cum at the sight, gasping into his hand. But of course, all good things come to and end; Eret looks up at the noise, making direct eye contact with the teen.

Neither of them make a move for a few seconds, before apologies start falling out of Eret's mouth, face tomato red, "Oh my god Tubbo, I should've gone to my room, you probably hate me now I'm so sorry-"

Eret almost doesn't notice Tubbo walking across the room until he's right in front of them, straddling their hips with a nervous smile on his face, "I- um… I heard you when you moaned my name, do you want me?" Though phrased like one, it wasn't a question.

Eret let out a gasp when Tubbo grinded down on them, hand splayed out on their stomach, shirt pushed up. "This isn't-" The king was cut off by Tubbo pulling them into a kiss, harsh and bruising. When they pull away for air, Eret manages to say, "You're a minor,"

"I know what I want. And it's for you to fuck me til I don't remember my name, right where anyone could walk in," And well, when Tubbo phrased it like that, Eret didn't really have a choice, did they? Seeing the changing look on Eret's face, the teen beamed, taking off his shirt, and shimmying his pants and underwear off, leaving Tubbo in his binder.

Eret can't help but reach their hands out to lay on Tubbo's hips, fingers standing out against his milk-white skin. "You look better than I thought you would…"

Tubbo smirks at that, grinding his hips down again, "Do you think about me often? Think about pinning me down, plowing me into the bed? Or using me where everyone can walk in, putting me in my place?" The teen's grin splits wider as he feels Eret's cock twitch under him. "Maybe you wanna fuck my face 'til I can't breath, choking on your cock,"

"You talk a lot of big game, you think you could take any of that, baby?" Tubbo starts to talk, before Eret cuts him off, pressing their thumb to his clit, rubbing circles into it. They slide their pointer into Tubbo too, making Tubbo let out a low groan, "So wet for me… wanna ride me baby? Have you bouncing on my cock?" Tubbo buries his head into Eret's shoulder, and nods. The king's voice softens out, "I need words, I wanna know if you're really into this,"

"YES!" Tubbo backtracks, "I mean- yes, yes please," With that, Eret slides another finger into Tubbo, scissoring him. He bucks into their hand, moans spilling out of their mouth, " _ Want it _ , so bad, Sir," Their dick jumps at that, something that doesn't go unnoticed by the younger.

Eret pushes another finger in, trying to speed to the point where they can enter Tubbo. They start biting at the teen's neck, who bares it so the king can have more access. They suck a few hickeies into Tubbo, all while thrusting their fingers in and out of him, stretching the boy out.

"'M ready sir, want you to fuck me,  _ please _ ," And Eret only had so much restraint in them, soon enough they were lining up to Tubbo's hole, slowly inserting the head, while whisping praise into the boy's neck, " _ More _ please sir,"

"So good for me… so tight 'n warm, you feel so good squeezing around me baby," As they bottomed out, Tubbo let out soft moans, gasping as their cock filled him up so nicely, "Just wanna be my little cocksleeve, how long have you been wanting this, hm? Since the say I let you in here, giving you everything you need, I bet,"

When the teen grinds down on Eret, they take this as a sign to start moving, slowly thrusting in and out of Tubbo's hole, "Before- saw you fighting and I  _ knew _ ," The king beams at this, "Always thought I'd look good on you sir," and he did. Tubbo was a sight to behold, sitting on their cock, face twitching in pleasure.

Eret starts rubbing circles into Tubbo's clit, wanting to hear the soft moans that filled up the boy's throat as they lifted him up and down on his cock, pace speeding up. "You look so good on me baby boy, calling me sir, letting me hear your little noises," 

Tubbo lets out a loud moan at the praise, and the two fall into a comfortable silence, broken up by the sound of skin on skin, and the moans both of them couldn't help but let slip through the cracks. Only when Eret's thrusts started to get sloppier and harsher was the silence broken, "So close baby boy,"

When Tubbo is pulled off of Eret, they let out a whine. The king starts to jack themself to their finish, which only takes a few strokes before they paint Tubbo's stomach and thighs in streaks of their cum. The teen whines again at this, "Please can I cum,  _ please _ sir,"

Eret gave them everything he wanted, that wasn't gonna change now. They sit Tubbo down on the throne, and get on their knees, pressing kisses along his thighs, the salty taste of their own semen mixing in with the sweetness of Tubbo. When the king spreads open his folds with both thumbs, and starts licking at his clit, Tubbo bucks into their mouth, moaning like a pornstar.

Tubbo's hands grab for Eret's hair, tangling his fingers in their brown locks, "Right  _ there  _ please sir, I'm so close,  _ please _ ," And with a few more flicks on the king's tongue, Tubbo is coming undone, vision whiting out for a few seconds as Eret continues to lick up his juices. 

When Tubbo pushes Eret's head away, they go up to kiss Tubbo, beaming, "Let's get cleaned up baby,"

And if a few guards saw their king, and Tubbo bathing together, giggling like children, no one said anything. They were just glad their king found something to make them smile again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna leave a request, please do it on chapter 1!
> 
> I'm working on everyone's requests, I just wanted to get this one out!

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ BEFORE YOU RQ!!!!!
> 
> i will NOT write:  
> \- scat kinks  
> \- underage with characters 14 or below  
> \- oviposition  
> \- m-preg  
> \- incest
> 
> i MIGHT write  
> \- rape/non-con (it depends on the prompt + characters)  
> \- weapon-play (depends on the characters)
> 
> please INCLUDE in ur RQ:  
> \- kinks you want  
> \- kinks you dont want  
> \- characters/pairings  
> \- basic plot


End file.
